


No Really Tony, Get Rid of the List

by meh_guh



Series: Warning: Contains Feels [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Sextra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meh_guh/pseuds/meh_guh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened immediately after Pepper and Happy left the wedding. Porny fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Really Tony, Get Rid of the List

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for all the lovely comments, kudos and suggestions on WNWYA? (urgh, that's a _terrible _looking acronym *pulls face*), and as requested by a staggering number of people, I give you some porn ^_^__

'You two crazy kids,' Tony murmured into Pepper's ear as he helped her into the limo. 'Don't do anything I wouldn't do.'

Pepper arched an eyebrow at him, mostly failing to keep the smile off her face. 'Oh yes? What exactly does that rule out, again?'

Tony laughed, resting an arm on the car's roof to bend over and wink at Happy. 'Have a great trip, kids. I'll see you when you get back.'

'Bye Tony,' Happy said, sliding an arm around his wife (his _wife _, Tony thought). 'Congratulations on getting your act together with Steve.'__

__Tony grinned his thanks and closed the door, banging a fist on the roof to signal the driver. He stepped back, leaning into Rhodey as they watched the limo head down the driveway._ _

__'She's married,' Rhodey said, wonderingly._ _

__'Yep,' Tony stared after the car. 'Married.'_ _

__'And you finally landed Steve,' Rhodey nudged him with an elbow._ _

__'Yep,' Tony said again. 'And I've quit SI to start up my own company.'_ _

__'You _what_?!' Rhodey jerked, and the seven hundred people who'd come out to see Pepper and Happy off all turned to stare. __

Tony let his smile spread. 'I'm launching a start up: consumer electronics, AI, green energy, that sort of thing.'

Rhodey stared. 'And Pepper's going with you?'

Tony shrugged. 'I hope so. I put so-this-is-my-plan-you-wanna-keep-me-from-flaming-failure-like-usual packets in their luggage. Hidden, of course, under their formal wear so they won't find them until the third day.'

Rhodey's face was a picture. Tony laughed again, glancing over to see his parents watching him with approving expressions. He smiled, tipping his chin up a little, and turned back to Rhodey.

____'Come over tomorrow,' he offered, taking pity on Rhodey's poor gobsmacked mind. 'I'll show you the whole plan.'_ _ _ _

____'Oh, no,' Rhodey said, shaking himself. 'You've got a full year's worth of sexual tension to work through, and I need my eyes for my work. I'll come over next week.'_ _ _ _

____'Oh, fruit tingle,' Tony pouted. 'You know I love you best.'_ _ _ _

____'No you don't,' Rhodey said, fond smile spreading into a grin._ _ _ _

____Tony glanced up at where Steve, Clint and Coulson had appeared in the doorway. 'No,' he admitted, patting Rhodey's shoulder once before stepping away. 'I suppose not. I'll see you next week, then.'_ _ _ _

____'Next week,' Rhodey nodded. 'Don't break the bed. Remember, if you're edging into your own business you can't afford to keep replacing them.'_ _ _ _

____Tony flipped him off happily, making his way through the crowd to Steve. 'Hey,' he said, smiling up._ _ _ _

____'Hey,' Steve's hand slipped into Tony's._ _ _ _

____'Ugh, _gag_ me,' Clint mock-groaned, yelping when Coulson cuffed him over the head.____

'Ready to get out of here?' Steve asked, rubbing his thumb over the back of Tony's hand.

______Tony looked up at his parents' house, looking fairy-tale beautiful with all its windows lit up and the sounds of revelry spilling out. In front of him was Steve's wide smile, happy and a little dirty, and full of promise._ _ _ _ _ _

______'I thought you'd never ask,' he exchanged smirks with Clint, waved at Phil and dragged Steve down the driveway to find a cab._ _ _ _ _ _

______There was a string of them waiting outside the gates, So Tony bundled Steve into the closest one, diving in behind him and calling out their address to the driver. The driver grunted and pulled away from the kerb._ _ _ _ _ _

______'Really?' Tony asked, grinning so hard his cheeks were starting to hurt and shifting closer to Steve on the seat._ _ _ _ _ _

______'Forever,' Steve murmured into Tony's lips, and what better end to a year could there possibly be, Tony wondered. 'So you'll be deleting that list now?'_ _ _ _ _ _

______Tony laughed into Steve's mouth. 'I don't know,' he whispered. 'You don't want to consider a threesome someday?'_ _ _ _ _ _

______Steve growled, pressing Tony into the upholstery until the driver slammed on the brakes and shouted at them in Farsi, switching to English after a few moments. 'I have to clean this cab! No hanky-panky!'_ _ _ _ _ _

______Steve got a hilariously hangdog guilty expression. 'I'm sorry,' he said, sitting back against the seat. 'We won't make a mess.'_ _ _ _ _ _

______'Good,' the driver glared into the mirror for a moment, before grinning. 'But you are lucky young men. Cute couple who will mess up their own bed and not my cab.'_ _ _ _ _ _

______Tony blinked, and collapsed into Steve laughing._ _ _ _ _ _

______****_ _ _ _ _ _

______'So...' Tony leaned back against the front door, tossing his keys towards the table. 'Where were we?'_ _ _ _ _ _

______Steve stepped close, pressing Tony into the door. 'I think it was something like this.'_ _ _ _ _ _

______'Oh?' Tony spread his legs a little, sliding a hand down Steve's back to pull him even closer. 'It seems familiar, but-'_ _ _ _ _ _

______Steve leaned in, shutting Tony up with a kiss. He let his hands tangle in Tony's hair, slowing down the frenetic pace Tony tried to set._ _ _ _ _ _

______He took his time, learning the shape of Tony's mouth, revelling in each new noise he could provoke. Trailing his tongue down Tony's neck got a shuddery gasping, curling his fingers to scrape his nails over Tony's scalp prompted a quiet moan, and scraping his stubble carefully across Tony's throat got him a shouted curse and Tony bucking against him._ _ _ _ _ _

______'Steve, Steve, c'mon,' Tony groaned, pushing at Steve's shoulders. 'Clothes, too many clothes, dammit...'_ _ _ _ _ _

______Steve slipped his hands down Tony's waist, hitching him up to let Tony wrap his legs around Steve again. He felt Tony shiver when their hard-ons pressed against each other, pressing his lips to the pulse point in Tony's throat as he carried him to Tony's bedroom._ _ _ _ _ _

______Steve strode towards the bed, dropping Tony onto the mattress to watch him bounce a couple of times. Tony scrambled upright, tugging at Steve's shirt while Steve did battle with Tony's cummerbund. He shrugged the shirt off, desperately trying to get at Tony's skin and managing to rip a whole bunch of tiny buttons off the shirt._ _ _ _ _ _

______'Sorry, sorry,' he muttered, slowing his hands down and trying not to ruin anything else._ _ _ _ _ _

______'Who cares?' Tony laughed, ripping at his shirt and tearing the rest of the buttons off. 'I've got a hundred of 'em. Pants, now. C'mon, pants _offoffoff _!'___ _ _ _ _ _

________Steve shed the rest of his clothes, leaving Tony to get out of the remainder of his suit, both of them flinging the clothing in all directions._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When they were finally naked, Steve crawled onto the bed, pushing Tony flat and lying on top of him. 'Hey there.'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________'Hey yourself,' Tony said, voice husky and rough as his hands slid into Steve's hair to tug him down. He spread his legs, hooking a knee around Steve's hip and thrusting up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________'God, I want to be in you,' Steve groaned, chasing a drop of sweat down Tony's collarbone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________'Oh fuck yes,' Tony shuddered under him, spreading his legs wider. 'God... in the drawer, Steve...'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Steve flung a hand out, yanking the drawer completely out of the bedside table and sending a very interesting assortment of things flying, and making a mental note to look over them later._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________'Fuck,' he reached blindly towards the floor, scrabbling around until he found lube and condoms. 'Ah, sorry. Little too enthusiastic.'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tony smiled up at him and pulled his knees against his chest, holding himself open. 'I don't want your apologies, Steve. I want your cock inside me.'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Steve sort of whited out for a moment, staring down at Tony before he wrestled the lube open and slid a finger into Tony. He moved slowly, rocking his hand gently forward and back and watching Tony come to pieces._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The second finger had Tony gasping, eyes wide open and gaze locked on Steve as he ran his free hand along Tony's thigh, ducked his head to press kisses along Tony's jaw._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________At the third finger, Tony started keening, and Steve had to grab his cock and squeeze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________'Are you ready?' he gasped. 'Please be ready, I want-'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________'Steve, _now _,' Tony let one of his knees go and reached towards Steve, making beckoning motions when he couldn't quite reach to pull. 'Come on, come on!'___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Steve pressed one more kiss to Tony's lips before sitting back to wrestle a condom on. He pulled one of Tony's legs over his shoulder, letting Tony hook the other loosely around his waist and he eased in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Tony kept panting Steve's name, hands reaching for Steve to pull him closer. Steve exhaled hard when he bottomed out, pausing to let Tony get used to the stretch and to try and claw back some control._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________'I love you,' he murmured against Tony's lips, grinning when Tony shuddered again, clenching around him. 'God, I love you. I love your dangerous addiction to caffeine,' he pulled back a little to start thrusting shallowly and oh so slowly. 'I love the way your face lights up when you've done something insane like built yourself proto-skynet. I love the way you smile, the way you lean against me when you haven't slept. I love your sass, your bitchiness; I love _you _...'___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He dragged one of Tony's hands to his mouth, sucking on Tony's fingers as he wrapped a hand around Tony's cock and stroked once, twice, three times before Tony came all over them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Steve didn't last long after that, just a handful of thrusts before he collapsed, forcing Tony's breath out in a startled whoosh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He lay there for a few moments before Tony prodded him sharply in the side. 'Heavy,' Tony muttered, but it didn't sound like a complaint. Steve pressed a kiss to Tony's sternum and rolled carefully off to pad into the bathroom to clean up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He came back with a damp wash cloth to find Tony still sprawled across the bed, eyes closed and hands thrown above his head and looking thoroughly debauched._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Steve let himself stare, feeling a welling rush of warmth in his chest. Tony was gorgeous as usual, but now he was _Steve's _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________'You coming back, or just getting your kicks watching?' Tony slitted one eye open. 'If you want me to put on a show, it'll be a few minutes.'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________'I'm coming,' Steve swiped the wash cloth over Tony, throwing it in the general direction of the laundry basket before throwing a leg over Tony and settling in against his side. Tony made a pleased sound and rolled over to face him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________'Hi,' he whispered again, eyes bright. 'I love you too.'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Steve laughed, kissing Tony again before letting his eyes drift shut. 'Go to sleep.'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Tony nuzzled closer, breath hot against Steve's neck. 'Yeah,' he said. 'OK.'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
